medieval_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigurd von Hoensbroeck
Sigurd von Hoensbroeck (born c. 6 NA) is a nobleman and current ruler of Hallengard, first arriving at The Hales after his father was imprisoned. He is heir the prominent Hallengard family House Hoensbroeck, and is known to hold strong opinions against Aedwin. Biography Early Life Sigurd von Hoensbroeck was born to Jurgen II von Hoensbroeck and Osiah Meijer in Venderland soon after The Great Divide, a war his father fought in. He spent much of his time in Kasteel Hoensbroeck, where he was educated and trained in skills such as combat and discipline. Not much else is known about his life prior to his voyage to Hallengard, though he was the keeper of his family estate during his father's absence, and until his departure to Hallengard. Life to Hallengard After his father's failed coup, Sigurd was requested to visit Hallengard by the then King of Hallengard, Marick Haberford, to determine the fate of his father. Accepting this request, he soon made his way to Hallengard, and although he failed to sentence his father he decided to remain in Hallengard. With growing tension from Aedwin, as well as his recently disgraced family title, Sigurd found it difficult to integrate himself into their society. He was eventually befriended by King Marick, however he was slain soon after by an unknown assailant. He served as a Lord of Hallengard under Queen Carnelian Haberford. Siege of Hallengard One early morning, Sion of Hallengard received word that Aedwin was planning a coup against Queen Carnelian for her controversial actions in the previous weeks. Despite a diminishing number of Hallengard guards due to the same actions, the remaining soldiers manned the gates and attempted to thwart the oncoming forces. After more warnings came, they learned that many of the Aedwin forces were Hallengardian deserters seeking revenge for the Queen's actions as well as restoring a rightful ruler. A large portion of the Aedwinian army was governed by Cäsar von Hoensbroeck, a cousin of Sigurd. The small Hallengard forces were easily overcome, and the remaining soldiers imprisoned. The current Aedwin ruler, King Addy de Lethcean, then called upon the remaining Hallengard people to elect a ruler, in which Sigurd von Hoensbroeck was chosen. This decision is said to be influenced by his prominence in the siege, as well as his relation to Cäsar. Reign Sigurd is said to be a stern and stubborn ruler, although he is known to be loyal and is very rarely dishonest. His reputation was damaged after interrupting the wedding of Azur Reinwald and Victoria Wolfsburg, demanding that Caprica and Rhett Valter be given to them for their crimes, a demand that King Addy had failed to meet. This sparked hatred between the two kingdoms, especially after the decision was made to execute them both (although they both survived their executions). Personality In his youth, Sigurd von Hoensbroeck was seen as a patient and noble figure, with a respect for his heritage and growing ambition for his own achievements. He has always had a thirst for war and victory, a trait which he received from his father. He has a calm and sometimes comforting nature among his friends, which he gained from his mother, whom he spent much of his time with during his father's absences. With the growing tensions surrounding his family's name, as well as his father's reputation, Sigurd has found it difficult to integrate himself in Hallengard, and has a relatively stiff personality as ruler. He often acts erratically and aggressively, perhaps in an attempt to show his loyalty to Hallengard so that his people have faith in him. In his private life, he is said to be jolly and righteous, with an aggressively welcoming nature. Trivia * Sigurd was originally intended to be Klemens von Hoensbroeck's son, however the server closed before this was achieved, and the name was reserved for a character later in the roleplay. * It is unknown whether he was born out of wedlock, as his father had many mistresses. * He and Klemens are one of few Hoensbroecks possessing red hair, rather than dark brown. Category:Characters Category:Hallengardians